My Sunshine
by Imaginary-Chilly
Summary: After Endgame. It really really looked like Wally. " Hey beautiful," It grinned tiredly. But happy." Sorry, I forgot my key." It even rubbed the back of it's neck like Wally. Artemis slammed the door shut. R
1. What am I?

**My Sunshine**

**Part 1, What am I?**

There was a knock on the door.

It had to be about two am. What the fuck was wrong with people? Couldn't they leave a girl alone?

Artemis growled to herself as Nelson started barking. Fuck fuck fuck, go away!

There was another knock.

She flung the sheet off of her and rolled off the couch. Her hair was a mess and there were tear stains on her cheeks she wore only that stupid sweater _**he**_ got her for Christmas and some shorts. But she didn't give a flying damn. Artemis wrangled with the lock, nearly unhinging the bolt, and swung the door open wide. She was ready to give this god damn idiot a piece of her mind. But she didn't say anything. She felt like something had punched her in the gut, then in the heart and ripped right out of her.

_It looked like Wally._

It had _**his**_ hair, red and windswept twenty-four seven. It had _**his**_ green eyes. It had _**his**_ smile. Even the Kid Flash uniform, looking worn and beaten. There were no cuts or tears but probably some bruising.

_It really really looked like Wally._

" Hey beautiful," It grinned tiredly. But happy." Sorry, I forgot my key."

It even rubbed the back of its neck like Wally.

Artemis slammed the door shut. She bolted it and threw her feet one before the other, stomping towards the couch. The young woman grabbed _**his**_ pillow, hugging it tight as she snatched up the remote and stared at the television. She turned it on and let the light kill her brain.

_She had gotten worse. She had started hallucinating._

Great. Fucking great. This was all _**his**_fucking fault. He could go- go-

Tears burned her eyes. Artemis stubbornly held her breath, hoping to quench them, nearly smothering herself with _**his**_ pillow.

_If she could just stop feeling for a few seconds, she could pull herself together._

The tears started falling.

_She promised._

" Babe?"

Artemis turned up the volume. The tenants downstairs were going to kill her. Whatever.

" Beautiful?" It knocked on the glass. Unable to ignore the fact that she could feel it staring at her through the window, she turned her head. Artemis had been glaring, but it fell when she saw _**him**_. Beaten, desperate, Wally. Wally.

Artemis through the pillow. It nearly smacked Nelson in the face. The young woman flung from the couch, almost tripped over her own desperate feet, and just about slammed into the door. She was trembling. She could hardly stop the trembling of her hands, just managing to unlock the hatch and turn the door knob. The door opened. And there he was.

Wally.

" What am I?" Artemis found herself blurting out. There was a part of her brain telling her that this was a trick. But she wanted so desperately to just fling herself at him and kiss him for fuck's sake!

" My-" He started but she could wait. She already saw the answer in his eyes, in his smile. Artemis' arms found themselves around his neck, her legs around his waist and her lips on his. She could feel her whole body shaking as she kissed him with all she had. It felt so good. It felt like him.

Wally was alive.

Tears poured down her cheeks as his hands grasping under her thighs, holding her to him. He kissed back with a fervor that could match hers. Her fingers threaded into the back of his neck, grasping the hair there. It might have been painful, if Wally could feel anything more than her.

" Sunshine," He whispered against her lips.

God, it felt good to smile again.

**Spitfire love**


	2. Sing For Me?

**My Sunshine**

**Part 2, Sing for me**

They laid in the bed- their bed. Sweat lingered on their skin as they rested beneath the sheets. Wally looked close to passing out. His energy was spent and his injuries were starting to take a toll on him. But something, or rather someone, that still kept him awake. He tightened his grasp around Artemis' waist and pulled her further up his chest. Even though it hurt.

" Sing to me," He whispered softly, his lips brushing her forehead. He sounded almost winded. Artemis shifted, hoping to relieve some of his pain but his arms only tightened more." Please."

She smiled smally. Any other day and she would've said no and maybe elbow him if he continued to pester. But this wasn't any other day.

_" You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine,_

_Away..."_

Artemis knew why she sang that verse, over and over. It was what Wally sung to her when her and her mum were nearly evicted from their apartment. When they nearly lost each other in a mission. When she left to play the bad girl and when she came back into his arms. No tears fell but her eyes stung. Her smile widened as she sung till her voice cracked and her throat went dry and Wally fell asleep.

_" You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you,_

_Please don't take,_

_My sunshine,_

_Away..."_

**Spitfire love**


	3. Where are You?

**My Sunshine**

**Part 3, Where are you?**

Artemis woke up on her side of the bed. She reached over to his but found no one. It was empty.

_What?_

She felt her heart jerk, painfully.

_Did last night...?_

It didn't matter that she could smell him, still taste him, or that she wasn't wearing anything.

_Did it never happen?_

Her hand closed into a tight fist, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. Her body trembled.

_Is he really-_

_Is he really-_

No, please, no. Tears brimmed her eyes, catching in her eye lashes.

_Wally, _

_please, _

_don't, _

_no,_

" Wally," Artemis gasped. It hurt just saying his name. Nelson's head lifted from his paws, staring at her from the end of the bed. Her trembling turned into shaking, her cries gathered in her throat...

" Yeah, babe?" Wally stuck his head out of the bathroom. His hair was a ruffled mess and there were red- almost purple, little marks all over his neck.

Oh, right.

Not a dream.

Not a nightmare.

Not an illusion.

The relief that hit her was like a tidal wave, a tsunami. She closed her eyes tight, laying on her back as she sunk her weight into the bed. Artemis covered her eyes with her hands. There was no reason for her to cry. No reason at all. But she still did.

_God damnit Artemis, stop it. He's alive, _She tried reasoning with herself. _Wally's alive so-_

She choked on a sob. The mattress dipped beneath Wally's weight. She could feel him move across the bed, pressing his body into hers. He was so him and warm and comforting. Artemis felt cold compared to Wally.

He placed his arms on either side of her head, staring down at her. Wally could feel her shaking beneath him. Gently, he took her hands and pulled them away from her face. He wanted to see her face. He had missed it, so much. So much it hurt more than his injuries.

Artemis' eyes red, her cheeks and her nose cherry colored Tears still tumbled down. Leaning in more, Wally touched his nose to hers as he looked into her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows into soul. And he melted as he looked into hers.

" I'm sorry," He murmured.

" It's okay," She smiled weakly, her voice cracking," Just don't do it again."

Wally nodded and swallowed hard. Then he cradled her head in his hands. His thumbs rubbed the tears away gently.

" I hate it when you cry," He said softly.

Artemis smiled shakily again and kissed his lips lightly. She was so happy that he was home. That he was alive. They all were. Her, Wally, Dick, Zatanna, M'Gann, Connor, Kaldur, everyone.

" We should let them know," Artemis whispered.

" Later," Wally mumbled as he kissed down her neck to lay his head against her chest, arms around her waist.

**Spitfire love**


	4. Not Real

**My Sunshine**

**Part 4, Not real**

She had tried.

Artemis sat at the dinning room table, surrounded by magazines and brochures and binders. Her laptop was set up among the mess in front of her. Nelson Jr laid at her feet.

She had tried looking for him. Searching Antarctica till they made her stop. Searching the world till she couldn't look any longer. Till she forced herself to accept it. But thing was, she still hasn't. A part of her tells her that this is all wrong. Everything is. A cynical smile twists her face. Artemis makes it fall though, because she doesn't need to start _that _again. She reaches over to her purse, digs out the little bottle and pops a pill or two. Then she swallows them dry and picks up another magazine. She flips through it mechanically. She's looked through so many that all the white and lace and silk has begun to blend together. Artemis can hardly even make out the models faces. But she was running out time.

Throwing it somewhere on the table, Artemis leaned her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands. Zatanna had done most of the work. She had handled the cake, the catering and the decorating. The guests had been a group effort. However, she just needed a dress. And it was three months till the, event. Her nose wrinkled as she stared at her computer screen. The background was of her, and him, and the rest of the team. They had gone out to do some regular teen stuff. Red Tornado's insistence that they do so. They all looked so happy.

Artemis shut the laptop screen quickly. Foot steps walked out from the kitchen and an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

" Still searching?" His breath tickles her cheek.

" Yeah," Artemis shrugged but his arm doesn't leave.

" I thought Zatanna wanted to take you out with a couple of the girls."

" We're going next week."

Dick kissed her lips. She doesn't tense up anymore. She can ignore the pain and the guilt. She's doing this because she has to. She has to move on, for her and _him. _So her eyes close as the kiss deepens.

" Tula," He whispers against her lips.

" Hm?" Her eyes fly open.

" Nothing," Kaldur quickly leans away from her, arm going back to his side quickly.

" You said Tula," Artemis stated.

" No, I didn't," Connor raised an eyebrow at her." I asked if you and M'Gann had decided when your bachelorette or whatever would be."

" Connor?" Artemis tilted her head.

" Yeah?" He looked at her oddly.

Wait.

Wasn't he supposed to be-

Was he-

What happened to Dick? Kaldur? Why was Connor here? Wasn't he with M'Gann?

Artemis pushed away from the table and got to her feet quickly. She was going insane. This had to be the pills. Did she take too many?

" Something wrong, babe?" Dick, Kaldur, _and _Connor asked. But now they had Wally heads.

What the fuck was going on? Where was-

" Mommy?"

Artemis turned around, the shock sending tremors under her skin and through her body.

_Wally._

The young woman gasped and her eyes snapped open. The sun was just peeking in through the blinds. Nelson was snoring at the end of the bed. Wally was snoring with his mouth wide open and drooling. Artemis sighed heavily, relaxing as she snuggled into Wally's side.

Thank God.

**Spitfire love  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Okay. So I got no other 'parts' planned so far so... I dunno. I might continue, I might not. _


	5. Hunger Pains

**My Sunshine**

**Part 5, Hunger Pains**

The sun is in his face. It's hot and bright and god, he's so glad to feel it on his skin. Wally cracks an eye open. Which isn't smart because his retina burns immediately. Water wells up in the crest of his eyes. A tear drops. It falls on Artemis' cheek. She awakes, startled by the sudden cold splash. Blinking, she looks up at Wally. Artemis frowns.

" The sun burned my eyes," Wally pouted as the woman reaches up to touch a finger along the wet trail. A shiver runs down his spines as Artemis chuckles. It's light and throaty and it's one of his favourites. He had missed it.

" You poor baby," She teases, lifting up from the mattress to press a kiss against his eye. Wally wraps an arm around her waist as Artemis leans herself against him. She kisses his cheek. His jaw line. Down to his neck. Nips his collar bone. Wally knows where this is leading. But instead of indulging, he wraps his arms tight around his girlfriend(which is hardly a suitable title). He buries his head in her hair, and breathes in. God, he had missed her so much. His arms bring her in further.

" Wally?" Artemis' breath tickles his ear. Her hands have found his hair, fingers playing with the red strands. His hair has grown." Where did you...go?"

" ...Speed Heaven," He mumbles into her hair.

The speedster groaned unhappily as Artemis pulled back from him. She looks into his eyes, confused and her eyes gleaming that 'explain before I kick your ass' shine. He had missed that too.

" An energy field." Wally said. His eyes drops to her lips. They're pouty without meaning to be and he really wants to kiss her." Where I get my powers from, or so that's the theory. Guess it's not really a theory anymore."

" What was it like?" Artemis asked.

" It was silvery, flowy." His voice got deeper." It was timeless and lonely and a hell I never want to go back to." His voice cracks.

Artemis places a hand on his cheek. It's warm and calloused and so much smaller than his. Wally placed his overs, never breaking his gaze as he kisses her palm.

He had missed her hands.

Then he flips her hand, threading their fingers and he kisses the back of her hand.

He had missed all of her.

Finally, he kisses her. Wally doesn't let go of her hand. It's an awkward position but they make it work. They make anything work. He deepens the kiss. Artemis is pushing him down against the mattress.

Wally's stomach growls like thunder.

Artemis laughs into his mouth, pulling away so that he can flop back on to the bed with a groan.

" Babe, I'm hungry." He says as he puts an arm over his eyes.

" Well, there's no food in the house." Artemis said as she traces a pattern over his stomach.

" When do we never have food?" Wally looks at her from beneath his arm. And it's true, because when Wally raids the fridge, it's refilled almost immediately.

" When you leave for two weeks." Artemis snaps, and then winces.

Wally frowned, moving his arm from his face completely." I had to save the world, babe."

" I know, I know," Artemis growls." Save the world. Right. Didn't we retire for a reason?"

" Hey, we both agreed we had to do this," Wally glares at her." Besides, you died. Twice."

" But we both knew I was coming back." Tears come to her eyes but she rubs them away angrily." You, I didn't-"

" But I did." Wally reaches up to grab her hands." I came back."

" You did." Artemis' lips twitch." You didn't leave me."

" Never, babe," Wally smiles." You're stuck with me."

His stomach growls again. The speedster groans dramatically, as if in great pain. He probably is. Too bad his girlfriend(still unacceptable) finds it amusing.

" Way to ruin a moment." The blonde snickers, poking his stomach.

" Whatever," Wally suddenly lunges up, using his super speed to throw Artemis over her shoulder as he stands up. The woman shrieks.

" Let's get me foooodeh- woah."

He wavers, nearly falling forward. He feels light-headed, faint. But Wally doesn't let go of Artemis.

" Wally, put me down before you drop," Artemis hissed. She does not appreciate being treated like a sack of potatoes. It does not matter that neither are wearing clothes.

" Nnnnh," is all he says as he sits back down on the bed. Artemis crawls off his shoulder, walking towards the dresser.

" Should we try going out or just order in?" She says as she searches for something to wear.

" Order in." Wally says as he flops back down on the bed." Everything."

Artemis rolls her eyes. But she's smiling too as she throws a shirt and some sweats at her boyfriend(which sounds weird to her).

" Put some clothes on, pale face," She said. Artemis pulled on a plaid shirt(Wally's) and some shorts. Her hair stays down. Wally takes an almost painstakingly long time to put on clothes so she goes a head and orders.

Meanwhile, Wally is relishing in the fact that what he's putting on is not some sort of mix of spandex/latex. It's flannel and cotton and comfy as hell. Now all he needs to do is crawl into the kitchen.

" I found a can of beans," Artemis calls." Should I bother?"

" Pleeeeaase." Wally moans loudly.

Artemis snickers.

Slowly, and after nearly hitting the wall, the speedster manages to drag himself into the kitchen. His stomach growls painfully as he catches the whiff of beans. It hurts enough that Wally nearly doubles over.

Meanwhile, Artemis is stirring the beans...about as far away from the stove as she can be. Her arm is stretched tight, wrist turning as the long spoon turns the beans. She looks a little pale, a little green, with her face molded into something that could only be repulsed by a stench. But the beans smell delicious. Wally drops himself down into a chair. His arms flops across the table top and his head hits the wood.

" Babe, what's with the face?" He says slowly.

" I just don't really like the smell," Artemis wrinkles her nose further." Maybe it's because I haven't really eaten anything."

Wally frowns. He's not happy with that news at all.

The archer lifts the pot from the stove, sets it on a pad in front of Wally and puts a spoon down next to it. She sees no point in a bowl. Wally's done as soon as he picked up the spoon. There's sauce around his mouth, because he's a sloppy eater, and suddenly Artemis feels like hurling. She throws a napkin at his face, covering her mouth and nose with a hand. Then the door bell rings and Nelson starts barking.

There's a jar in the living room, filled with cash meant for emergencies like bills and food shortage. It's mostly used for food. Wally's still a blob in a chair, and Artemis can't stand the smell any longer. She's grateful to get some space between her and the smell as she gets the door.

" Hey, Billy." She greets the first delivery boy. There's another coming up the stairs.

" Hey, Miss Crock." He grins, because the West-Crock household tip good and Artemis is hot. Teenage dreams right here.

Artemis pays, Billy drops the food on the coffee table. The next boy is the same, and process is repeated several more times. The smell of food lures zombie-Wally from the kitchen into the living room. He goes right in for the target, tearing away wrappers and forgetting the words _manners_ and _utensils_ all together. It's quite a sight. Over the years, Artemis has grown a certain immunity. She is able to watch, even at Wally's worst. But for some reason, she can't take it now. Artemis tries to pick at some of the food, because yes, Wally shares with her, but nothing is appealing. Actually, it's sickening. Her stomach is turning despite the fact that the last thing she ate was...well, she can't remember.

Wally gets through Chinese and Indian and Thai and moves onto Western. There's a cheeseburger and fries stuffed in his mouth. The smells are overwhelming; fried and greasy. Artemis can't take it anymore; she runs to the bathroom.

The toilet seat goes up and she wretches. There's hardly anything more than water but she needs to throw up. It hurts enough that she feels like crying. Hot tears spill over in thin streams. Familiar hands pull her hair back, wrapping the threads round and round.

" I always knew I was too good looking for you to handle," Wally jokes lightly. She wants to growl and hiss at him instead of laugh, though. However, she's too busy dry heaving to retort. When she's done, Wally has braided her hair. Artemis washes out her mouth and quickly brushes her teeth. She feels gross. Wally catches her eye in the mirror.

" Artemis," He puts his hands on her hips." Are you sick?"

" Maybe." She mumbles around her toothbrush before spitting out the foamy paste." I don't know."

" Should I call the doc?" Wally asks.

" I think..." She rinsed out her mouth with tap water. When she's done, Artemis turns around in his hands." That you should call Dick. He quit the team."

" What?" Wally blinks, eyes wide as saucers.

" You need to tell him your alive. You need to let them all know." Artemis said quietly. She almost regrets saying these words. A part of her wants him all to herself a little longer. She doesn't want to share her Wally with the world.

" I should call Dick." Wally says after a beat.

" No," Artemis shakes her head." You should go see him, Wally. He needs to see you, breathing and all."

" Proof." Wally breathed.

She nods her head this time.

" Come with me?" He asks as he knocks foreheads with her.

" ...Okay." Artemis says. Then she wrinkles her nose, greening again." But brush your teeth first. And a shower. Definitely a shower."

" Wanna share?" Wally grins impishly.

Artemis smiles right back.

**Spitfire love**

**Ugh. I dislike this chapter. I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism.**


End file.
